


Sway Like the Ocean in Your Eyes

by idelion



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Slow Dancing, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idelion/pseuds/idelion
Summary: “But do you know who I really am?” Weiss challenged, flipping them so that Weiss was leaning over Ruby, a thigh pressing between her legs. Ruby ground her hips down on instinct, fingers curling into Weiss’ sides, gripping her hard. Ruby had never done this before. She’d never felt so vulnerable, so entranced, so untamed.Ruby leaned up, back arching, pushing herself into Weiss. “Why don’t you show me?”Basically Weiss catches Waitress!Ruby dancing and then they bang.





	Sway Like the Ocean in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first smut I've ever written. Enjoy your stay. Hopefully it isn't terrible.

The empty drinks tray clattered onto the bar, Ruby holding her wrist tightly. _They didn’t say it’d hurt this much. _

“Ruby, next round is up. Take ‘em out.” Coco, head of the bar staff, tapped the tray expectantly. Ruby had ducked behind the bar to hide out and rest for a minute – it was her second week as a waitress and her arms were suffering. 

Ruby groaned, straightening up and loading the drinks onto the tray, her arm screaming in protest before she even put any weight on it. _Stupid rich people._

The grand ballroom before her was extravagant. A gold and crystal chandelier hung in the centre, right above the dance floor. The floor, walls, and ceiling were made of spotless, creamy white marble. Even the tables and chairs, individually, looked more expensive than Ruby’s entire person. An orchestra playing pleasant string music was set up by an ornate indoor water feature. Ruby wondered if the faint sounds of running water made the members of the orchestra need to pee while they were playing. _That would suck for them. _

The room was filled with the nation’s aristocracy, and even some very important people from overseas. Ruby recognised many of them in the sea of black and white formalwear. Ozpin, Lionheart, General Ironwood, all the big-shot politicians and decision-makers of the world. Ruby had initially been intimidated and kind of amazed at being in the same room as all of them, but she was quickly growing tired of it.

She took the drinks out, tray stacked with wine glasses, and wandered on the outskirts of conversations around the tables, her free arm behind her back. The party was in full swing, people swiping glasses off her tray without even regarding her. In this job she’d previously just been taking things to tables and putting them down, but this was no ordinary event. This was the SDC Ball. Here, people always expected a variety of alcohol to be within arm’s reach. Ruby hovered in everyone’s peripheral, wrist feeling like it was about to snap, just in case someone decided they wanted the wine she was holding. 

Fortunately, she could steer clear of the dance floor. People were waltzing around, spinning and laughing to the symphonic string music, but always still looking professional. This part confused Ruby the most. She failed to see how fancy dancing fit in with having what was basically a meet and greet crossed with a business meeting. How could dancing around be worth their time? Surely they would get all sweaty, and wouldn’t it be uncomfortable holding the waist of someone you’ve just met or someone you do business with? _It’s just so weird. _

Another tray of drinks emptied, she headed back to the bar and ducked around a corner, her perfunctory smile dropping as soon as she was out of public view. She held her wrist again, leaning against a wall, head defeatedly knocking against it. 

“Need a break, kid?” Coco approached her, an unopened bottle of wine in her hands. Ruby nodded, not trusting herself to speak without groaning or crying. Coco nodded back. “It’s hard to get used to. Take half an hour, get away from all the music and people for a bit. Only a few hours to go.” Ruby thanked her and darted away from the ballroom.

Ruby plonked herself down in a chair in the break room, taking a complimentary cookie and munching on it. She could still hear the music from here, a slow, waltzy melody that she’d be hearing in her dreams. She’d been working with the catering company for only a few weeks. They had events regularly, some even at Schnee manor, usually lunches and dinners for business meetings. This was the biggest event Ruby had ever seen, and she was working at it after only being a waitress for a short time. 

She held her wrist again, looking down at it sadly. _If rich people weren’t so particular, I wouldn’t be hurting so bad,_ Ruby thought, eyes darting around the room. Even the break room was weirdly fancy. There was a chaise lounge, a cheese board, and a barista standing by to make the staff coffee. _Even the staff have staff!_

Ruby stood, feeling the need to try and escape the overwhelming fanciness. She knew she was unlikely to do so here in the Schnee manor, but her legs still carried her out of the break room and down a hallway she’d never seen before, looking for something to occupy her mind. 

The hallway, like every other she’d ever been in at the Schnee manor, was long, needlessly spacious and lined with paintings and windows, the same long blue rug along the floor in each of them. There was a door every so often with no markings on the outside to indicate what the rooms were for. Ruby wondered how anyone could navigate this place. 

She tiptoed down the hall, feeling oddly self-conscious even though she was alone. Her footsteps echoed through the space, piercing above the string music still audible even from here. Her curiosity begged her to open a door, but she didn’t know what was behind any of them. It would be a big risk. She could stumble into a bathroom someone was using, or a bedroom someone was sleeping in, or an office where a meeting was happening. But there could also be something awesome inside, like treasure or a buffet. Finding something cool would be a nice treat during such a long and scary shift, right? 

Ruby picked a door at random, one with a painting of a piano next to it, and opened it, peeking inside. The lights were off, but Ruby could faintly see that it looked like a large, empty room. She snaked her hand inside and felt the wall for a switch, flicking it on and stepping the rest of the way inside. Ruby sighed. _Just my luck. _

This room, much like the one she had recently escaped, was a ballroom. Much smaller than the one the SDC Ball was being held in, of course. This one looked more like a room where someone would practice dancing, a small area for a band set up at the front of the room and a few rows of more casually arranged tables and seating at the back. 

Ruby wandered in, shoes louder on this floor than in the hallway, but she didn’t mind it here. She strode into the centre of the room and looked up. A chandelier was in here, too. Apparently the Schnees just couldn’t help themselves. 

She could hear the string orchestra from the main ballroom in here quite well, and as she looked up at the ceiling, she felt her body swaying slightly to it. The rhythm was slow and deliberate, rising and falling like the sea. Higher notes fluttered every so often and Ruby thought of birds at the seashore, of seafoam as the waves rolled in, the few clouds in the sky drifting along carelessly, grazed by the wind. The deeper undertones were steady, earthy, reminding Ruby of sand under her feet, hot under the light of the sun. 

She closed her eyes and raised her hands in front of her, one around shoulder level and one around waist level, turned inward as though she were holding someone. Her body swayed side to side, her feet moving out and in with short steps. Her movements matched the melody, and Ruby felt herself getting more into it. _Maybe rich people are on to something._

She changed up her steps, lunging forward and stepping twice as she rose, repeating the movement on the other leg, and then did the same backwards. _Alright, think rich, Ruby. _

“How are the stocks going, Dorothy?” She mocked a rich woman’s posh accent, pursing her lips as she spoke, twirling around with her imaginary partner. 

“Oh, yes, quite well, Agatha.” She replied to herself, her second character having a raspier, lower tone. “Winston says they’re up by 6% this quarter. With any luck, we’ll have the seventh mansion by spring.” She fake laughed, her tone mocking, an exaggerated _“ohohoho”_ as she stepped and swayed. 

She stopped as she heard a gentle laugh in the room with her, one that she didn’t do. Her arms dropped and eyes flew open. She turned to look at the door. Standing just inside, one hand on her hip, was a girl who looked around Ruby’s age, perhaps a couple years older. She had long, white hair that looked like silk and snow, piercing blue-grey eyes, and was wearing the most spectacular, flowy, floor-length sparkling blue gown Ruby could ever imagine. 

This girl was gorgeous, but her presence sent a spike of fear through Ruby. Ruby had seen this girl around at the ball, but that wasn’t where she knew her from. Everyone knew her. Daughter of Jacques Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. This was Weiss Schnee, bona fide rich girl. 

And Ruby had just been caught mocking rich people in front of her. 

“O-oh! Good evening, miss. Uh, ma’am? Uh, I’m sorry.” Ruby stammered. She wanted to disappear. She was so fired. 

Weiss didn’t reply, but she was smiling, her thin, pink lips curled at the corners. She marched across the room, right up to Ruby. “You’re clearly new to the ballroom.” _Uh, what?_

“Y-yeah. I’ve never danced before.” Ruby wasn’t sure what this had to do with her imminent firing. She felt herself flush as Weiss entered her personal space, a light scent of gin and mint on the girl’s breath.

“The enthusiasm is there, but your form is way off. Let me show you.” Weiss reached down and took Ruby’s hands, placing one on her upper arm and keeping the other held loosely, out from their bodies. The motion took Ruby’s breath away. Weiss’ skin was cool, soft, silken under Ruby’s own fingers. It took all of Ruby’s self-control to not run her fingers across it. “Keep your back and shoulders straight, but natural.” Ruby did as she was told, still entirely confused, but not complaining. Up close, Ruby felt a pull towards this girl, like the gentle tug of magnets between them. Her skin tingled where they touched, her breaths coming out shallow. 

“We’ll start with a waltz. Keep a _one-two-three_ rhythm in your head, and step on each count. You step backwards, then to your left, and feet together on three. Then, do it again, but step forward and right.” Weiss’ hand snaked under Ruby’s arm, resting on her back. Ruby gulped. 

Weiss took the lead, guiding Ruby with her hands and body. They moved slowly, following the pace of the song, Weiss counting _“one-two-three”_ under her breath. Weiss was clearly following some other formula Ruby didn’t know about, as Ruby’s feet would often tangle underneath her or find themselves crashing into Weiss’, a little _“sorry!”_ slipping from Ruby every time. She couldn’t seem to get the foot movements right. Plus, she was very flustered and still confused about the situation she’d found herself in, clutching quite desperately onto the Schnee heiress as she tried to keep her footing with each step.

“When you’re stepping, think about which foot is going to move next. Before you move it, shift your weight to the other foot so it’s free to move.” Weiss looked at Ruby quite intently. Ruby was sure she looked panicked. “You can move your hips as much as you need when shifting your weight. Don’t worry about moving too much for now.” 

“Okay.” 

Slowly, Ruby started holding her own with Weiss. The counting was a great help, and she found her hips swaying more than she’d expected when she was shifting her weight. This made the motions feel much smoother, her feet doing a lot less tangling. 

Weiss smiled brightly. “There you go. You’re getting it.” Ruby felt herself smiling back genuinely. 

Without warning, Weiss introduced a slight rotation as they stepped, drifting and following their outstretched hands. Ruby stumbled at first, but soon adjusted. She looked at their hands, interlocked to the side, and back up to Weiss. The seaside string music was still playing and as Ruby looked into Weiss’ eyes, she saw the ocean she’d been imagining, the gentle push and pull of the water as they rose and fell, stepped side by side in tandem. 

She understood it now, she thought, why rich people danced together. Why anyone danced together. Holding Weiss close, the smell of mint and gin lingering around her, with the ocean in her eyes. They were connected through dance, their bodies moving as individuals but also as one, and if they hadn’t been dancing like this Ruby would have no idea who Weiss was besides her public persona. Being here like this felt like a conversation. She knew Weiss differently than she had before; she was firm, but gentle. Elegant and deliberate, sometimes impulsive. Her hands squeezed Ruby’s just a little tighter each time she nearly fell, throwing out a safety net for this perfect stranger, and her hand stayed planted on Ruby’s back, a reminder that they were in this together. 

This didn’t feel like the first time they’d met, though Ruby knew it was, it had to be. Every move of Weiss’ body, every fleeting thought and feeling that graced Ruby’s mind as they twirled together felt more like a memory. Weiss’ skin, her smell, even her smile as Ruby caught herself once again etched into Ruby’s mind over indents that seemed like they were already there. Ruby found herself holding onto Weiss tighter, bringing their hearts closer. 

The music picked up, tempo building, deeper notes dominating the piece. Weiss smirked and Ruby knew what she meant. _Hold on._

Weiss spun them, keeping the same _one-two-three_ Ruby was accustomed to but faster, more powerful, their movements a swirling storm over the sea, Weiss’ dress fluttering behind like waves crashing after them. Ruby’s heart raced as she held tightly onto Weiss, their chests pressed together as they moved, the contact like lightning crackling in the clouds of the storm. It was exhilarating, travelling across the dance floor in Weiss’ arms. They moved fast, faster than Ruby thought they could while clutched so closely together. Ruby felt like she could fall at any moment, should have already, but Weiss’ arm was at her back, holding her close, steady. Ruby had never envied the wealthy, never much cared for the type of lives they led, but in this moment with Weiss she couldn’t help but feel like she’d been missing out. Until now. 

“Brace yourself.” Weiss whispered, Ruby’s body tensing in response. The music had been building steadily, their turns meeting the pace, but it was changing at its climax. The strings trilled, paused, trilled, paused. Weiss moved both hands to Ruby’s back, lunging forward. Ruby grabbed Weiss’ shoulders, clinging on with her hands but letting Weiss manipulate her body. 

On the final sustained note, Weiss dipped her, quite low to the ground, Ruby’s back arched and head tilted back. Weiss leaned over her, a few strands of hair tumbling forward from her braid. She looked dishevelled, a few beads of sweat rolling down her neck, giving her a muskier scent. Ruby breathed in deeply. 

The strings faded out, gentle applause audible from the main ballroom. They held their position, panting, smiling, giddy. Weiss leaned her head down, close to Ruby’s, lips almost brushing against her ear. Ruby shuddered. “Not bad. But I think you’re missing something.” Weiss stood them both back up, letting Ruby go and stepping back. Ruby felt cold at the sudden lack of contact. Weiss was heading towards the door, looking over her shoulder and beckoning Ruby to follow. 

Weiss’ bedroom was just as extra as the rest of the house, Ruby thought. A very large four-poster bed sat against a wall, sheer white curtains at the posts. A vanity with an enormous mirror sat beside the bed with nothing out of place on the benchtop. There was a lot of standing room, even a few stairs leading down to more empty space. Most striking was the floor to ceiling window dominating the wall directly across from the door where they were standing, moonlight pouring in and filling the space with white light. 

It was quiet here, Ruby noted. The sounds from the ballroom were far behind them, inaudible. Weiss flicked on a few lamps settled into the wall, giving a bit more visibility but not taking away from the moonlight. Ruby watched, feeling awkward by the door, as Weiss slid open another door revealing an expansive walk-in wardrobe, rails and shelves lined with countless dresses, blouses, shoes, most of them blue or white. 

Weiss headed in, rummaged around for a while and came out holding a white, halter-top dress which came in close at the waist and flared out at the bottom, ending probably around knee length. Weiss looked over to Ruby. “Well, come on.” 

Ruby jolted into action, meeting Weiss and taking the dress which was shoved into her hands. “I won’t look, promise.” Weiss smiled, pausing as she looked Ruby up and down, then turned, making herself busy in her wardrobe. Ruby looked at the dress in her hands. Weiss Schnee’s dress. It probably cost more money than Ruby had ever seen in her life, and Weiss wanted her to wear it. 

She unbuttoned the waistcoat, the shirt, the pants _(so many buttons)_, slid her tie off without untying it and took off her shoes and socks. She turned to the dress, which she’d draped over the foot of Weiss’ bed. It looked about her size, she guessed Weiss was as big as she was. She found a zipper at the side and slid into the dress, the fabric light and silky. She zipped herself up and took a peek in Weiss’ vanity mirror. 

Though she wore black and red almost exclusively, white looked good on her, she thought. The top half was modest, not a boob-window in sight. No random splits down the legs either. Plus, it was short but drapey enough that she could swivel her hips and make the dress part go _swish swish_. All in all, Ruby approved. 

“That suits you.” Weiss appeared behind her, the cool scent of mint following her. Ruby turned. Weiss was still in her blue dress and heels, still just taller than Ruby in bare feet. Looking at her now, Ruby thought Weiss would be quite short without the heels. She wondered what it would feel like to lead her, move her body, to dip Weiss instead of the other way around. She wondered what it would feel like to pick her up, carry her around, Weiss’ legs around her waist, pin her to a wall-

_Woah, there_. Ruby caught herself, feeling her cheeks flush. She saw Weiss notice. 

Weiss didn’t mention it. She crossed the room and stopped in front of a record player on a small table. Weiss flicked through a small stack of albums, picking one and sliding it into place. She placed the needle, a short scratch preceding a classical number not unlike the one they’d heard in the ballroom. This one was slow, melodic, piano alongside strings. Ruby felt her heart flutter as it started, anticipating another dance with Weiss.

Weiss stood in the space in front of the window, extended her hand out towards Ruby. Something about this moment felt like a breaking point for Ruby. Weiss’ skin shone, bathed in the light of the moon, the fabric clinging from her gleaming, hair still messily draped across her face but god damn she looked perfect, she looked so perfect, and Ruby couldn’t make her wait another second if she tried, meeting her at the window and melting back into her arms, awkward feelings washing away. Weiss held her, arms wrapping around and shutting out the rest of the world around them. The piano led them, Weiss gently rocking Ruby as she followed its lead, stepping side to side slowly, gently, like they were tiptoeing around something. 

They were barely dancing, Ruby noted. They swayed, under the moon, lost not in the dance as they were earlier but this time in each other. The seas in Weiss’ eyes were calm, the kind of calm you find in a break in a storm; everything settled, soothed from before, but still anticipating another strike. Ruby felt it, too. If their dance earlier was the storm, it was only the first of many. The faint tension through Weiss’ arms which Ruby felt in her own, the faint electricity between them as they held each other’s gaze, the way Weiss looked in that dress and the way Weiss looked at Ruby. 

It was all so much, nearly too much, their slow half-dance merely waiting it out until it boiled over again. It felt close, Ruby thought, even though they’d only been holding each other a few moments. Something about how Weiss’ hair cascaded over her cheeks, how she ran her tongue over her lips, how she leaned in just a little bit too close, how Ruby let her. 

They followed the music as it built slowly, deep piano notes urging them to step a little faster. Weiss held up their hands and they both spun out, away from each other, connected by one hand, backs facing the window and the light of the moon streaming out between them. Ruby turned to look at Weiss; Weiss was already looking, panting, lips parted, ready to meet Ruby again. And Ruby was ready, too. She knew that when they came together it’d be too much, she could feel it in the space between their hands, the electricity coursing through them. 

Weiss twisted and Ruby followed her, their arms wrapping around one another and their bodies colliding, much too recklessly, clouds crashing together in their second storm, the night unsettled again. Weiss’ head tilted to the side and Ruby’s turned to meet her, their lips meeting in a flash, Ruby screwing her eyes shut, every nerve in her body firing off wildly. Her fingers dug into Weiss’ shoulders, Weiss’ into Ruby’s back, both clinging on as the seas raged around them. Their lips parted and met again and again. It was bold and frantic and Ruby was breathless, drowning in Weiss and her scent of mint and sweat. Weiss’ tongue ran over Ruby’s bottom lip, Weiss tugging at it gently with her own lips, Ruby parting hers, allowing Weiss wherever she wanted to go. Their tongues met, grazing over one another, tingles running down Ruby’s spine endlessly. 

Weiss stepped back a bit, tugging Ruby along behind her and by god, Ruby followed. The back of Weiss’ legs hit her bed and she leaned back, shuffling up to sit on the mattress, her hands still interlocked with Ruby, pulling her forward. Ruby instinctually straddled her, took her fingers and tangled them through Weiss’ hair, pulling out the braids and letting it fall loose, cascading over her shoulders. Weiss’ hands ran up Ruby’s back, a hand coming to rest at the back of her neck, holding her in place as they kissed. 

Ruby pulled away, no part of her wanting to but her lungs screaming for air, too consumed by kissing Weiss. Weiss laughed to herself, taking this moment to catch her own breath, too. Weiss took a hand and held one of Ruby’s, her thumb stroking the back of Ruby’s hand. Weiss leaned in close, lips darting up Ruby’s neck, kissing a trail up and coming to rest just below her ear. 

“What’s your name?” Weiss’ voice was barely a whisper, her breath hot on Ruby’s neck. It occurred to Ruby that she’d just assumed at some point, because of everything that was happening, that Weiss somehow knew her. Ruby thought of how well she felt like she knew Weiss, how intimately familiar they were getting, and how Weiss must have been feeling something similar – all the while not knowing the name of the girl she’d been dancing and making out with. 

“Ruby.” Her own voice was breathy, more sultry than she’d intended. Weiss shivered against her, leaning back and meeting Ruby’s eyes. Now more than ever Ruby knew what she wanted, knew somewhere inside her that she belonged here, in the arms of this girl. 

“Ruby.” Weiss repeated, tasting the name for herself. She ran her tongue over her lips; it was Ruby’s turn to shiver. 

“I know who you are.” Ruby whispered, raised a hand to brush Weiss’ hair aside, tucked it behind a porcelain ear. She ran a hand down Weiss’ cheek, a thumb across her lip, leaning forward and resting her head against Weiss’. Weiss indulged, running her own hand across Ruby’s cheek before pulling away, smirking.

“But do you know who I really am?” Weiss challenged, flipping them so that Weiss was leaning over Ruby, a thigh pressing between her legs. Ruby ground her hips down on instinct, fingers curling into Weiss’ sides, gripping her hard. Ruby had never done this before. She’d never felt so vulnerable, so entranced, so untamed. 

Ruby leaned up, back arching, pushing herself into Weiss. “Why don’t you show me?” 

Their lips collided, sliding together, breathy pants punctuating the dance of their lips and tongues. Weiss rocked forward, her thigh adding pressure where Ruby needed it, the music still playing, guiding their slow tempo. Ruby rolled her hips under Weiss, raising her own thigh to meet her, earning a gasp in return. Their movements were slow, agonising, not daring to outpace the music but needing to touch each other, all of each other, all at once. 

Weiss ground herself against Ruby’s thigh, her dress parted and only the soft fabric of her underwear between them. They were damp, Ruby noted, and she was sure hers were, too, as she rocked against Weiss’ thigh, moaning softly between breaths and kisses, unable to stop herself, not willing to try.

Weiss was moaning, too, controlling their speed. Ruby’s mind begged her to go faster, to give her more. She tried to speed up, grinding more frantically, but Weiss grabbed her hips, slowed her down, made her wait. Ruby threw her head back, frustrated. Weiss took the opportunity to latch her lips onto Ruby’s neck, sucking her pulse point roughly, nipping the skin with her teeth. 

Ruby’s groan of frustration abruptly shifted to pleasure, her hands darting to Weiss’ hair, holding her there as Weiss’ hands met the exposed skin of Ruby’s other thigh. Her hand drifted up, slowly, fingers running over Ruby’s skin gently before retreating again. Weiss was toying with her. She was getting desperate, a short whine escaping her throat. 

“Weiss…” Ruby’s hands ran down the other girl’s back. She felt Weiss shiver, responding to her name on Ruby’s lips. 

Weiss moved her leg away, straddling Ruby and grabbing her hands, pulling her up into a sitting position. She guided Ruby’s hand to a zipper at her side. Ruby pulled it down, sliding her hands under the material gathered at Weiss’ sides. They both lifted the dress up and over Weiss’ shoulders, Weiss tossing it haphazardly behind her. She was wearing only underwear, a matching bra and panty trimmed with fine white lace. Weiss’ body was toned and slender, breasts about the size of Ruby’s own, small but enough. 

Weiss took a step off the bed, undoing Ruby’s zipper and helping her slide out of the dress. Weiss threw that one behind her, too, coming back and pushing Ruby back gently. Weiss straddled Ruby as she laid down, mouth darting to Ruby’s collarbone, kissing her way down slowly. Ruby twisted back and undid her own bra, Weiss reaching to slide it off before raising a hand to Ruby’s breast, thumbing one nipple and running her tongue over the other. Ruby’s back arched, her hands gripping the sheets, the sensation overwhelming. Her thighs pressed together, hips rocking back, whimpers escaping her lips and _oh god_ this was so much, too much, but she needed more, needed all of Weiss.

Ruby snaked a hand up Weiss’ back, unclasping her bra, Weiss sitting back to allow Ruby to pull it off. Her breasts were as pale and perfect as the rest of her, Ruby sitting up to run her hands up Weiss’ waist and cup them, kneading them gently. Weiss arched her back, pressing herself harder into Ruby’s hands, gasping and moaning, louder than Ruby had expected. Touching Weiss, making her make these sounds, Ruby’s mind was spinning. Weiss was so passionate, so gorgeous, so touchable. She never wanted to do anything else, didn’t want a moment to pass where Weiss’ skin wasn’t under her hands. 

Weiss leaned down to kiss Ruby again, long strokes of her tongue over Ruby’s. Her hands rested on Ruby’s cheeks, pulling back and looking at her. Ruby leaned forward, intending on continuing the kissing but Weiss held her back. 

“Do you… are you okay? If we go further?” Weiss panted, her voice steady but hands shaking. Ruby was certain she was shaking, too, their bodies in overdrive. “I know we ended up here kind of suddenly, but I want to be sure-”

“Yes.” Ruby cut her off. “Weiss, I want this. I want you.” Ruby leaned up to kiss Weiss again, slowly this time, conveying her feelings to Weiss through her touch. She couldn’t think of anything she wanted more than for Weiss to touch her, and to touch Weiss herself. She wanted this, wanted it with every part of her. “Touch me.” 

Weiss kissed her, deeply, running her hands down Ruby’s sides. Ruby shivered, nerves making way for excitement. Weiss’ hand slid down between them, over Ruby’s thigh, coming to rest on the outside of her underwear, pressing gently. Ruby gasped, pushing forward against Weiss. Weiss drew slow, wide circles with her fingers, easing Ruby into it. Ruby had had enough easing for the night, grasping Weiss’ sides roughly. “Weiss… Please…” 

Weiss moaned at the plead, taking both hands and slipping her fingers under the waistband of Ruby’s underwear, tugging them down. She stepped off the bed to remove them completely, pulling Ruby close to her so she was sitting on the edge, Weiss standing before her, their lips locking together. 

Slowly, Weiss kneeled in front of Ruby, taking a hand and pushing lightly against her chest. Ruby took the hint, leaving Weiss’ lips with a whine and laying back on the mattress. She couldn’t really see what Weiss was doing from here, but could feel her hands on her legs, breaths hot on her inner thighs. Ruby’s whole body shivered, anticipating Weiss’ touch.

Weiss locked her arms under Ruby’s legs, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. Ruby felt Weiss’ breathing as she came closer, cheek pressing against her inner thigh, tongue parting Ruby’s outer lips, sliding up the length of her slit. 

Ruby’s back arched, hands twisting into fists gripping the sheets. Her mouth opened in a soundless moan, the breath knocked out of her as Weiss ran her tongue up her again, tongue flat, making broad, deliberate strokes. Weiss’ tongue pressed against Ruby’s clit, lapping at her, fingers digging into her thighs. 

Ruby breathed in, finally, and exhaled with a long, breathy moan. Weiss ran her hands up and back down Ruby’s body as she licked, tasted, ground her tongue against Ruby. Ruby’s eyes rolled back, her lead lolling as Weiss worked faster, bucking her hips shamelessly against Weiss’ face, candid moans probably audible from the other side of the manor but she didn’t care, couldn’t care about anything but Weiss’ hands running down her body, Weiss’ hair tickling her thigh, Weiss’ face buried in her pussy.

Ruby felt Weiss pull back and she looked up, Weiss’ chin and lips wet with Ruby’s arousal. Weiss licked her lips and ran her fingers across her chin, collecting the wetness and sucking it off her fingers, eyelashes low over her eyes, never breaking her gaze with Ruby and oh god Ruby swore she could have come right there. 

Weiss took her newly wet fingers and slid them between Ruby’s outer lips, up to her clit, circling it lightly. Ruby’s hips jerked, lying back down as Weiss moved down and slid one finger inside her. Weiss moved slowly, letting Ruby adjust before adding another. Pressing inside her slowly, Weiss put her tongue back on Ruby’s clit, working her up again before curling her fingers up, rubbing against Ruby’s inner walls. 

Ruby just about choked on her own breath, mouth hanging open, back arched and hands flying to Weiss’ head, gripping her hair harshly. She let out a strangled moan as she ground her hips against Weiss’ face, the pressure of Weiss’ fingers inside her coaxing her closer to the edge. Weiss’ fingers pumped inside her, rubbing the perfect spot, her tongue pressed hard to her clit, working in quick circles, abandoning the pace set by the music which was drowned out by Ruby’s cries. Ruby’s hips writhed under Weiss’ touch, her toes pointed, legs straining as they hung off the edge of the bed. She wrapped her legs around Weiss as best she could, pressing her feet into her back to gain more leverage, fucking against Weiss’ face. Her breathing grew quicker, shallower, her moans more desperate.

Weiss snaked a hand up, taking a nipple between her thumb and forefinger, rolling it, flicking it, lightly pinching it. Weiss’ hand on her nipple, her tongue on her clit, her fingers pounding inside her. It was so much all at once, and, god, Ruby was barely holding on, her grip on Weiss tightening as her cries grew louder, closer to shouts, Weiss’ name falling from her lips.

“Weiss, oh god, _Weiss, ah!”_ Ruby’s voice wavered and shook, shouting as she let go. She felt herself clench around Weiss’ fingers, her thighs grip Weiss’ head, hips bucking back as her body tensed and muscles contracted, relaxed, contracted. Weiss kept licking, kept fucking her through her orgasm, riding it out as long as possible. 

Ruby’s body relaxed, arms and legs falling limp, breathing heavily. Weiss removed her fingers, lapping at Ruby’s come before joining her on the bed. 

Ruby couldn’t say anything, not with her words. She pulled Weiss in, kissing her, tasting herself on Weiss’ tongue. It was sweet, a little salty, and entirely filthy. How was she still turned on? 

Weiss’ body moved against her, arms wrapping around and pulling Ruby’s hands onto her skin. Ruby’s energy returned, fuelled by Weiss wanting her, needing her touch as badly as she’d needed Weiss’. She put her hands on Weiss, grabbing her waist, before stopping. Weiss had just fucked her, but she still felt like she didn’t know what to do, her inexperience finally showing itself. She looked at Weiss, probably looking a bit panicked. 

“I, uh. I don’t really know what to do.” Ruby admitted, smiling sheepishly. “I want to touch you. So badly, oh my god, you have no idea.” Weiss giggled. “But I’m not really sure how.” 

Weiss seemed to understand, sitting back a bit. “You’ve never done this before, right?” Ruby shook her head. Weiss stood, leaving the bed and opening a drawer across the room. When she came back, she had a blue dildo hanging from a harness in her hand. 

“Doing things with your hands and tongue can seem a bit intimidating at first, but using this is pretty instinctual.” Weiss held it out to Ruby. Ruby took it, inspecting it. She’d never seen one before. “That is, if you want to try it.” 

“Yes.” Ruby answered quickly. Very quickly. “I do.” The thought of fucking Weiss with this was extremely appealing to Ruby, who was already trying to apply it to her body. Weiss helped, tightening all the straps and making sure it sat right against Ruby. It took all of Ruby’s willpower to not try and helicopter it. That could wait until later. 

Strap on attached, Ruby pushed Weiss back onto the bed and leaned over her, capturing her lips in a kiss. It didn’t take long for them to get riled up again, Ruby vividly picturing Weiss moaning and writhing under her sending her body into action. Weiss tugged at Ruby a little harder, felt a little needier when she was underneath Ruby. Ruby had only heard a few moans from Weiss when they were grinding earlier. She hoped Weiss was loud, the thought of Weiss screaming her name giving her shivers. 

Weiss’ hand dropped between them, her other resting on Ruby’s back, guiding her up into the right position. She brought Ruby closer, Ruby’s legs flattening out as Weiss slipped the dildo inside herself. She let out a long, low moan as she did, finally getting some relief herself. Ruby didn’t want to keep her waiting, probably couldn’t if she tried, her body knowing exactly what to do next and her mind begging her to do it. 

She rocked her hips back, locking her lips against Weiss’ as she pushed forward, strap pushing deep inside, Ruby’s hips meeting Weiss’ inner thighs as she bottomed out inside her. Weiss moaned into Ruby’s mouth, breaking her lips away and moaning again, loudly, head tipped back, as Ruby moved again, setting a pace. 

She kept it slow to start, unsure of herself, not wanting to go too fast or hurt Weiss. Weiss bucked her hips underneath her, gripping the sides of the harness, trying to pull Ruby into her harder, faster, her hips grinding up. Ruby obliged, holding an arm against the headboard and one hand against Weiss’ hip, bracing the girl as she sped up, hips rocking together.

The light from the moon still poured through the window, illuminating Weiss’ face as she writhed beneath her. Her silken hair was tossed about, mouth hanging open, her face flushed, beads of sweat rolling down her face, her neck, her chest, her breasts. Fuck the sea and the storms and all the other whimsy Ruby had been imagining; this reality, where she was fucking Weiss under the moon, priceless dresses abandoned behind them, was better than anything Ruby could ever dream of. Weiss’ moans were unreal, her high voice piercing the night, expletives and half-words pouring from her. Ruby didn’t stop, didn’t care who could hear them. All that mattered was Weiss, her pleasure, the fact that it was Ruby making her lose her composure like this, Ruby holding her to the bed, Ruby fucking into her. 

Weiss’ fingernails dug into Ruby’s back, the slight sting only spurring her on. Weiss’ movements against her were getting faster, more erratic, her voice hoarse and desperate. Ruby wrapped an arm around her, holding her tightly, hips working from a new angle. Her other hand came down to Weiss’ clit, fingers drenched immediately, rubbing in quick circles as she pounded into Weiss.

Weiss screamed, fingernails dragging across Ruby’s back, legs wrapping around her. Her hips crashed against Ruby’s, the full length of the strap on sliding in and out of her with each thrust, Ruby’s fingers rubbing her clit as fast as she could. Weiss wailed beneath her, breathing frenzied, head thrown back. This was filthy, Ruby thought, vulgar, and god, she loved it, she fucking loved every moment of it, loved Weiss coming undone under her fingers, the haughty heiress a screaming, soaking mess for her, the obscene wet sounds as the strap moved inside of Weiss, everything about it was perfect. 

“Fuck, fuck, _Ruby!_” Weiss’ legs pulled Ruby in, held her flush against her as the heiress hit her peak. Her mouth was open, screaming silently, gasping for air as her body convulsed, eyes rolled back, back arched, hands grabbing at Ruby’s back desperately. She groaned as she came down from her high, panting, body settling back against the soaked sheets. 

Ruby slid the dildo out, taking it off and setting it down at the end of the bed. She came back up immediately into Weiss’ waiting arms, the two tangling together as their breathing steadied, Ruby resting her head on Weiss’ chest. Holding Weiss, especially right after they’d had sex, was something else, Ruby thought. She’d never imagined feeling so satisfied, so at peace, so at home. Especially not in the arms of one of the most bougie people in the world. 

Ruby felt Weiss lean forward, kissing the top of her head gently. Despite herself and everything that had just happened, Ruby blushed furiously. She wondered if she’d ever get used to that. She wondered if she’d even have the chance to. 

“I know we’ve just met,” Weiss started, Ruby turning her head up to face her, “but do you think you’d like to stay tonight? We could talk, have breakfast tomorrow. Hopefully I’m not being too forward.” 

“You say that like we didn’t just fuck.” 

Weiss gasped a little. “No need to be so crude about it.” 

“Crude? _Me? _You were just screaming so loud I think the whole continent heard!” 

Weiss buried her face in a hand, cheeks turning pink. “…In any case, you’re welcome to stay if you’d like.”

Ruby liked the sound of that. Weiss’ bed was really soft. Weiss was really soft. And she wanted the chance to get to know Weiss better. She wanted to explore the connection she was feeling, the pull toward this girl that she couldn’t explain, the feeling of rightness like a memory she couldn’t quite place. She wanted to know if Weiss felt it, too. 

“Yeah. I’d love to stay.” _Forever, if you’d let me,_ Ruby thought. She buried her face into Weiss’ side, Weiss’ arms cradling around her. The steady beating of Weiss’ heart lulled her to sleep, her body tired from sex and dancing, her mind tired from Weiss blowing it so many times over. Weiss ran her hands gently up Ruby’s back, sighing softly. Ruby had never felt so at peace. She felt like she could fall asleep right no-

Wait. 

_“CRAP!”_ Ruby bolted upright, Weiss looking on in confusion. “I was supposed to be working! What time is it?!” Ruby lunged across the bed, reaching for her phone in the pocket of her work pants. It had been two and a half hours since she’d taken her ‘half hour’ break. She had twelve voicemails from Coco and various texts asking where she’d gone and outlining consequences for bailing on a shift like this. 

_Okay, NOW I’m so fired. _

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been watching Strictly lately. Ballroom dancing is hot don’t @ me.


End file.
